Eskanir
Eska an'Nir or Eskanir, meaning ''home to a few ''in elvish, is a settlement within the forest of Telinor that falls under the domain of the city of Telinor as well as the college. It is located in the south east of the forest and is considered the provincial capital of the region. It is often the first settlement encountered by travelers entering the forest from Sang City or Hoffendale. History Founding Eskanir was founded by graduates of the college of Telinor who were experimenting with the magic of tree manipulation, creating structures out of living wood. The practice has since become commonplace in Telinor society and much of the early work of the school can be found in Eskanir. The Long Night During the Long Night many humans fleeing into the forest walked right underneath Eskanir, as the main body of it was suspended in the canopy at the time. Eventually after the levels of refugees moving through the forest became a major issue the ferrying of people up to the settlement was facilitated. Eskanir's population tripled overnight, with most of the humans choosing to stay in the town and establish new lives there. The Bridge The organisation known as the Bridge has always been extremely active in Eskanir, with many of its members availing of the aged population of wizards and magi that choose to retire there to teach them magic. Eskanir became one of the first cities in the history of Telinor Forest to hold an election just for non-academic voters, meaning that all residents of the town were eligible to vote for their leadership council. Political Structure The Council The Council of Eskanir is a small gathering of three representatives, usually the college would take it upon itself to assign the positions to worthy citizens, but in 708LN, the town elected its own representatives; an elf scholar, a half-elf diplomat and three humans of various positions in the town. The Council is responsible for the security of the town and supporting the interests of its people. Elections are planned to be held every twelve years. The Ianti The Ianti, or ''the old, ''are those elderly wizards from the college that have chosen to retire in Eskanir, they often start up their own small academies of learning, whether in magic or some other subject. They will often been sought for their wisdom on matters relating to the future of the town. Military Guards Eskanir has no standing force of formally trained guards, though a militia was formed following the Long Night which can be called into service to stand watch in times of need. Rangers Roaming rangers are the towns first line of defence, these veterans of the forest perform all many of duties for Eskanir, from guarding caravans and travellers to hunting down monsters. Society The Upper Canopy The Upper Canopy section of the town, which used to be the only section of the town before the Long Night, is mostly populated by the elves of the city. The racial divisions that exist in Telinor City are not wholly present in Eskanir, so a human would have no major problem acquiring a home in this part of the town, though elves have far longer lives and will nearly always have an heir awaiting the property. The Lower Canopy The Lower Canopy extends all the way down to the forest floor, with houses spiralling along the outside of tree trunks steadily descending downward. This part of the city is mostly populated by humans and other races, most trade takes place here along with hosting the large market. Economy Natural Resources Eskanir abides by the Green Pact which prevents the inhabitants of the forest from cutting down the trees for anything but preservation reasons, this leaves them unable to export lumber which would be the most valuable natural resource around them. Instead Eskanir deals in potions and alchemical items, simple elixers that are found across Etan bear the mark of Eskanir. Woodcraft The magical shaping of wood has some of its earliest origins in Eskanir, with the trees of the town being shaped into furniture and day to day objects through magic. These objects are quite valuable as they take a considerable amount of time to make magically and no blade is allowed to touch the wood during the process. Religion The Ten Worship of the Ten Gods of Etan is very common in Eskanir,with many of the humans importing their religious beliefs with them, though they consider the forest to be a greater protector than the gods. Forest Spirits Spirits that dwell in the forest often get lost when they encounter Eskanir, the crossing of the threshold from the wilds to a civilisation can be quite taxing. This spirits can cause damage if they are enraged or panicked so considerable effort is made to revere this entities so they can peacefully find their way back to the forest proper. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Etan Category:Human Category:Elf